Cat Scratch
by DQ Adventures
Summary: When she's finished training, Me-Mow has returned to assassinate to regain the name of the Guild of Assassins. Me-Mow's leader has his doubts but says that Me-Mow's new targets are Finn and Jake. So when Finn and Jake wake up with cuts and scrapes, they must figure out what's going on.


Cat Scratch

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Woods)

(Birds are chirping)

(Wind is blowing the grass)

(There is a painted target on a tree)

(A poison dart goes into the target)

(A small cat figure knifes at 5 targets)

(The small cat figure sticks to a branch and blows darts into more targets)

(As the cat fall she blows another dart into another target)

(The small cat falls from the branch and lands on its feet)

(She walked over to the GOA Leader)

Me-Mow: So…Am I ready?

GOA Leader: I don't know Me-Mow. I'm still not sure about your last, failed mission. You had the princess in your grasp. Then you've been foiled by a boy and his dog.

Me-Mow: So, what?

GOA Leader: Me-Mow. We are the Guild of Assassins. Nobody from this organization has ever failed a mission in over 200 years. So you are by far, the most disgraceful among us.

Me-Mow: Chief. I know that I have failed once. But I will not this time. I will kill all those who step in my path.

GOA Leader: You better. Because if you fail once again, then I will demote you back to the beginner rank.

Me-Mow: (sigh) Yes, sir. So, now who is my target?

GOA Leader: Your next targets are the ones who have spat on the name of our organization. The ones who have defeated you. Finn the Human and Jake the Dog.

Me-Mow: Yes, sir. You will not be disappointed.

GOA Leader: I better not!

(Me-Mow starts to walk away)

GOA Leader: Me-Mow!

Me-Mow: Yes, sir?

GOA Leader: The oath.

Me-Mow: Oh. (breathes) _All those who cross us assassins_

_Will officially meet their entire end_

_Us ruthless assassins would only remember_

_There is no mercy and no surrender_

GOA Leader_: By all assassins_…

GOA Leader and Me-Mow: …_we will all die as one._

GOA Leader: And remember, Me-Mow. If you fail again, I will have to take matters into my own hands.

Me-Mow: That won't be necessary.

GOA Leader: Dismissed.

(Me-Mow walks away)

Me-Mow: No mercy. No surrender.

(Scene #2: Treehouse)

Finn: Jake? Jake?

Jake: Yeah, man?

Finn: Dude, have you seen my sword? I've been lookin' for it since this morning.

Jake: You check by the oven?

Finn: Why would it be by the oven?

Jake: Remember when those worms were in there?

Finn: Oh, yeah.

(Finn walks over to the stove)

(Me-Mow is looking through the window)

Me-Mow: Hehehehe…

Jake: Huh?

(Jake is looking at the window)

(Me-Mow ducks)

Jake: Hmmm…..Hey, Finn did you hear somethin'?

Finn: Nah'. Jake, come on. Help me pry this thing outta here.

Jake: (sigh) Hold on.

(Jake walks over to Finn)

Me-Mow: Hehehe…I will get you this time.

(Scene #3: Treehouse)

(Nighttime)

Finn: Man. How long did it take to get the sword outta there?

Jake: Dude, it felt like hours.

Finn: Yeah. Who knew that worm slime would work?

Jake: I don't know, man. Look let's just sleep already, huh?

Finn: Word.

(Finn and Jake go to bed)

(Me-Mow watches them from the ceiling)

Me-Mow: Alright. Time to get to business.

(Me-Mow falls from the ceiling and lands on her feet)

(Me-Mow pulls a dagger out of her mouth)

(Me-Mow slashes the dagger on Finn and Jake's legs)

(Scene #4: Treehouse)

(Morning)

(Finn and Jake wake up)

Finn: Morin', Jake.

Jake: Mornin'.

Finn: So what you bakin' today?

Jake: Wanna make some pancake sandwiches?

Finn: That sounds awesome.

(Finn jumps out of his sleeping bag)

(Finn lands)

Finn: Ouch!

Jake: Woah. What wrong, man?

(Jake gets out of bed)

Jake: AAAAA!

(Jake walks over to Finn)

Jake: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Finn: You O.K., Jake?

Jake: I don't know, man. But-

(Jake discovers cuts on Finn's knees and legs)

Jake: Holy shmow. What happened to your legs?

Finn: What happened to yours?

Jake: You remember these cuts bein' here?

Finn: No. They must have got on when we were sleepin'. But by what?

Jake: Never mind, man. Let's just pour some of that magical tear stuff on us.

Finn: Yeah.

(Finn and Jake walk to the kitchen)

Finn and Jake: Ow. Ow. Ah. Ugh. Oh. Ow. Ah.

(Jake stretches his arm to the magical tear drops)

(Jake pours the liquid on his legs)

Jake: Aaaaaaaa…..That's nice.

Finn: Gimme.

(Jake gives Finn the liquid)

(Finn pours the liquid on his legs)

Finn: Yeaaaaaah…..

Jake: Feelin' good now?

(The cuts heal)

Finn: Yeah, man. Now let's go make those samwiches.

(Me-Mow is looking at Finn and Jake with an unsatisfied look on her face)

(Scene #5: Treehouse)

(Next Morning)

(Finn yawns and stretches his arms)

Finn: AAAAAAAAA!

Jake: What?!

(Jake falls out of bed)

Jake: AAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn and Jake run towards each other)

Finn: Man, the scratches are back. But now they're on my stems and my branches.

Jake: And now they're huge.

Finn: (grunt) Let's just get some more magic tears.

(Finn and Jake walk over to the kitchen)

(Jake stretches his arm to the magical tear drops)

(Finn and Jake discover a dart in the bottle)

Finn: Ah, cram.

Jake: Someone darted our drops.

Finn: Dag. Well let's just cover ourselves in towels in the bathroom.

(Scene #6: Bathroom)

Finn: It feels…sorta better.

(There is a knocking on the door)

(Finn opens the door)

Finn: Hey, PB.

Princess Bubblegum: Hey, Finn. I- Woah!

(Princess Bubblegum covers her eyes)

(Princess Bubblegum blushes)

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: Oh my, glob. Uhhh…..I can see that you guys are…..uh…busy.

Finn: What? Wait. No. No. No. No. It's not what-

Princess Bubblegum: Listen. I'll just….uh…come back when you're….you know…..descent.

(Princess Bubblegum leaves)

Finn: Wait. Princess… (sigh)

(Finn closes the door)

Jake: Harsh, man. You O.K.?

Finn: Jake. We have to get this guy.

(Scene #7: Treehouse)

Jake: (whispers) Alright. So how are we doin' this?

Finn: (whispers) Don't worry. I got this all planned. Yo, Beemo!

(Beemo comes over)

Beemo: (whispers) Yes, Finn?

Finn: (whispers) Alright, Beemo. It's to go security mode. Try to spot any suspicious lookin' characters that come near us.

Beemo: What is in it for me?

Finn: I'll give you back your 3rd controller.

Beemo: You had it? I was looking for that for 2 months.

Finn: You want it?

Beemo: Yes. I do.

(Finn gives Beemo the controller)

(Beemo puts the controller in a compartment in his back)

(Finn puts Beemo on the dresser)

Finn: Alright, Beemo. Security mode.

(A video camera comes out the top of Beemo's head)

Finn: Beemo. When you find somethin', try to wake us up somehow.

Beemo: O.K.

(Scene #7: Treehouse)

(Midnight)

(Me-Mow comes down from the ceiling)

(Me-Mow lands on Beemo)

Beemo: (murmurs)

(Me-Mow takes a breath then cuts the video camera off)

Beemo: AAAAAAAA! Alert! Alert! Alert!

(Me-Mow ties a loose towel around Beemo's face)

(Me-Mow pounces on Finn's head)

Me-Mow: (whispers) It's time to end this.

(Me-Mow raises her dagger above Finn's head)

(Suddenly, the GOA Leader bursts through the window)

(The GOA Leader lands on its feet)

Me-Mow: What are you blobbing doing here?!

GOA Leader: Shhhhhhh!

(Finn wakes up)

(Finn punches Me-Mow off of him)

Me-Mow: Thanks a lot, chief.

Finn: Jake! Jake! Wake up!

(Jake wakes up)

Jake: What's goin' on?

Finn: Jake, it was Me-Mow. Remember?

Jake: How could I forget she poisoned me!

Finn: I know that. Let's squish em'!

(Finn and Jake runs towards Me-Mow and the GOA Leader)

(The cats moves out of the way)

(They bounce off the walls and then cut Finn and Jake's faces)

(The cats then take down Finn and Jake)

(Finn and Jake manage to get Me-Mow and the GOA Leader off of them)

GOA Leader: Forget it you fool. You know that….

(Finn looks over at a jar)

GOA Leader: …no one ever defeats the Guild of Assas-

(Finn put the jar over Me-Mow and the GOA Leader)

(Finn locks the jar)

(Me-Mow and the GOA Leader try to bust out of the jar)

Jake: You bagged them?

Finn: Yep.

Jake: So what do we do now?

Finn: Hmmm…..

(Scene #8: The Woods)

(Next Morning)

Finn: Alright. Let's how far I can chuck this thing.

(Finn throws the jar into the dark woods)

Jake: It's going. It's going. It's still going…I'd say about…200 ft.

Finn: Yes. Now, come on. Let's go fix up Beemo.

Jake: Tapin' or gluin'?

Finn: Hmmm….How 'bout tapin' and gluin'?

Jake; That's cool.

(Finn and Jake walk home)

(Back to Me-Mow and the GOA Leader)

Me-Mow: Hmph. You said that _I _was a disgrace.

GOA Leader: You know you're getting demoted, right?

Me-Mow: Whatever. It's not long until someone sees the chief fail.

GOA Leader: Shut up.

The End


End file.
